La nuit des losers vivants
by Lilisu
Summary: Armin (amoureux d'une bombe), Connie (dingue de sa prof d'Histoire) et Sasha (folle de nourriture) se transforment par accident en zombies ! Survivront-ils dans ce XXIe siècle tout ce qu'il y a de plus flippant ? UA.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! Encore un petit remake ! (enfin, cette fois, la fic est vachement semblable au film qui est déjà une connerie bien gratinée) C'est Armin qui est à l'honneur cette fois !_

 _Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !_

* * *

 **La nuit des losers vivants**

Armin Arlert n'avait jamais été une personne charismatique, et encore moins un grand blond bronzé, sportif et admiré de toutes les filles du bahut. En fait, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Ses deux meilleurs amis, Eren et Mikasa, se trouvaient malheureusement dans un autre lycée et ils ne se voyaient que les week-ends et pendant les vacances. De ce fait, Armin s'était plus ou moins lié d'amitié avec deux autres "losers" qui le vivaient bien : Connie Springer (un petit gars au crâne rasé inconditionnellement amoureux de leur prof d'Histoire) et Sasha Braus, une grande brune amoureuse transie de tout ce qui se mangeait.

Armin s'étonnait de ne l'avoir jamais surprise en train d'essayer de manger un être humain, juste pour tester le goût.

Armin avait un coup de foudre pas si secret pour l'une des plus belles filles de sa classe : Miranda. Grande, blonde, plantureuse, intelligente, elle avait tout pour elle et tous les garçons étaient à ses pieds. Le hic, c'est qu'elle préférait ignorer l'existence d'Armin pour se concentrer sur les "winners", les garçons blonds, bronzés et sportifs. Et s'ils étaient populaires, c'était encore mieux.

Le blondinet désespérait donc alors que des exposés d'Histoire se suivaient et se ressemblaient devant ses yeux bleus pensifs. Il finit par revenir sur terre en entendant la voix d'Annie, sa voisine et amie d'enfance (mystérieusement devenue gothique un an plus tôt). Elle présentait avec deux camarades son travail sur le vaudou.

-…Voilà une poupée vaudou. Les sorciers s'en servaient pour maudire une personne à distance en lui enfonçant des aiguilles, ce qui provoquait des douleurs atroces à la victime. Le vaudou ne sert pourtant pas qu'à faire le mal, on peut aussi s'en servir pour faire tomber quelqu'un amoureux de soi, ou bien…

Bingo !

Armin faillit bondir de joie sur sa chaise et se retint de justesse, s'attirant un regard interloqué de Connie, qui bavait jusqu'alors sur sa prof bien-aimée, Mme Fitzpatrick.

* * *

-Heu, Annie ?

-Armin ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La petite blonde toute de noir vêtue lui retourna un œil ennuyé (mais elle tirait toujours cette tête-là) quand il la harponna dans un couloir.

-Heu, votre truc de vaudou, là, ça marche vraiment ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Ben…ce serait pour le sort qui rend les gens amoureux, en fait.

Annie esquissa un début de sourire.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, il faut y croire pour y arriver.

Armin sortit alors le grand jeu, laissant ses grands yeux s'humidifier pour faire fondre la petite blonde glaciale.

-S'il te plaît, Annie, je suis vraiment, vraiment désespéré !

-…Bon, d'accord. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, rien ne vaut de vrais sentiments.

-Merciiii Annie ! Tu es géniale !

-Retrouve-moi ce soir au cimetière, on va faire un rituel à minuit, les potes et moi. On verra ce qu'on peut faire pour toi, indiqua la gothique avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'Armin, Connie et Sasha se retrouvèrent dans le cimetière de la ville, un peu avant minuit. Les amis d'Annie les regardèrent de travers, mais la jeune fille les apaisa et expliqua la situation.

-Ok, on fait notre rituel, puis on essaiera de t'aider, trancha le plus grand.

Armin s'efforça de ne pas regarder sa longue cape noire, il aurait éclaté de rire. Au lieu de ça, il fusilla du regard Connie et Sasha, qui commençaient déjà à raconter des âneries.

\- Ton grand-père t'a laissé venir sans problème, Armin ? demanda Annie en sortant un pot d'on ne sait quoi de son sac à dos.

-Il est parti en voyage jusqu'après-demain, il n'en saura jamais rien.

-Commençons ! déclara le plus grand des sbires d'Annie en ouvrant un genre de vieux grimoire. Benny, le sacrifice ?

Le petit boutonneux qui les accompagnait sortit un poulet surgelé de son sac et le posa dans une vasque posée sur une étoile tracée à la craie sur une tombe.

-Désolé, je voulais pas tuer d'animal, alors…

-Est-ce qu'il y a la tête ?

-Heuu, oui, je crois.

-Bon ça ira. Il nous faut du sang, maintenant.

Les jeunes se regardèrent entre eux, gênés.

-Hé, Annie, vu que c'est la pleine lune, c'est le moment où vous les filles vous avez vos… on pourrait utiliser ton, heu…tu sais ?

Annie jeta un regard réfrigérant au boutonneux qui se ratatina sur place.

-J'ai un pansement si vous voulez, proposa alors Connie en décollant la bande de son doigt. Il y a du sang dessus.

-Parfait, mets-le dans la vasque.

Le grand type commença à incanter dans une langue bizarre, puis reprit :

-Verse les cendres du mort-vivant, Annie !

La jeune fille ouvrit le couvercle d'une urne en pierre et versa son contenu dans la vasque.

Un grand coup de vent rabattit les cendres vers Armin et ses amis, qui se retrouvèrent couverts de poussière.

-Eurk, c'est dégueulasse ! Vous m'avez salopé mon sandwich ! s'exclama Sasha.

-C'est vraiment génial les gars, merci ! s'énerva Connie en s'essuyant avec hargne.

-En plus votre pentacle, ben il a six branches, conclut Armin.

Les deux amis s'en allèrent en grommelant, suivi d'un Armin en train d'éternuer. Ils remontèrent dans le van de Connie, qui mit le contact tout en allumant un bang bizarre.

-Heu, tu ne devrais pas te défoncer alors que tu conduis, Connie, fit Armin.

-Hey, c'est quoi ce bang ?

-C'est un nouveau modèle, je l'ai acheté sur internet. Attends, regarde, il est génial !

Connie tira une taffe, mais la machine continua à fumer jusqu'à remplir tout l'habitacle.

-Conniiiiiiiie ! paniqua Armin. On ne voit plus la route !

-Attends, je gère ! Merde, le bang est tombé !

-On s'en fout Connie ! Regarde la route ! Sasha, ouvre la fenêtre !

La brune s'exécuta en hâte et glapit en voyant un gros arbre leur rentrer dedans…

* * *

-Merde, ma tête…bredouilla Armin en revenant à lui.

Il se trouvait dans un lit étonnamment plat, dur et froid. Suspicieux, le blondinet se redressa et découvrit une salle ressemblant fortement à celle d'un hôpital. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur lui et découvrit une affreuse blouse blanche.

-Heuuuuuuu ?

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la gauche et vit une chose qui lui glaça le sang. Trois autres lits en métal étaient alignés et des silhouettes couvertes de tissu blanc étaient allongées dessus ! Armin se leva en vitesse et ôta la première couverture qu'il vit. Connie lui renvoya une œillade fatiguée, puis alarmée quand il prit conscience de la situation. Ils réveillèrent ensuite Sasha, qui déclara d'un air grognon :

-Quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi mon matelas est tout froid ?

-Et toi, tu m'expliques pourquoi on a une étiquette au gros orteil ? répondit Armin en sentant le stress monter en lui.

-Oh merde, les gars, vous voulez dire qu'on est morts ? ajouta Connie, les yeux écarquillés. Et j'ai un courant d'air entre les fesses !

-Merde merde merde, faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

Les trois jeunes se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur un infirmier. Ils se cachèrent donc de part et d'autre de la porte, priant pour que l'homme ne se retourne pas.

-Merde, on m'a encore volé des cadavres ! s'exclama ce dernier en avisant les tables vides.

Armin et ses amis profitèrent de la diversion pour sortir de la morgue et passèrent devant le gardien comme si de rien n'était. Puis ils quittèrent l'hôpital en courant pour se rendre chez Armin, histoire de mettre leurs fesses à l'abri du froid.

-Bon, ne paniquez pas, mais je pense que nous nous sommes transformés en zombies, annonça Armin le plus calmement qu'il le put.

-Heu, ça veut dire qu'on va manger des gens ? demanda Connie.

-J'espère que non. Connie, s'ils ont ton van, ils vont savoir que tu es le propriétaire, donc ils vont voir qu'on est morts…

-Pas de souci, je l'ai acheté à 50€ à un type au bord de la route. Et j'ai pas le permis de toute façon. Aucune chance qu'on nous retrouve.

-D'après l'étiquette que j'ai sur l'orteil, je suis une "Jeune femme inconnue", ajouta Sasha.

Les deux garçons vérifièrent leur étiquette, mais le même genre d'information y figurait.

-Ok, ça c'est bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on est des morts-vivants ? demanda Armin.

Connie et Sasha se regardèrent et sourirent.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la nuit à regarder des films de zombies comme toute personne normale dans leur situation.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Armin se leva avec l'impression d'avoir bu une cinquantaine de tasses de café. Il venait de voir sa tête dans le miroir. Il avait le teint plus blanc qu'un vêtement lavé avec Dash et ses yeux bleus semblaient encore plus pâles que d'habitude.

-Petit-déjeuner ! s'écria Connie en déposant des steaks dans trois assiettes.

Sasha arriva à la vitesse de l'éclair en entendant ces mots et commença à manger de bon cœur. Connie ne tarda pas à l'imiter et Armin prit place en regardant son plat d'un air circonspect.

-Dis, tu n'aurais pas oublié de les cuire ?

Connie haussa les épaules et continua à arracher des lambeaux de viande à grands coups de dents. Le blondinet, sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, s'empara du pavé rose sanguinolent et l'attaqua joyeusement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'école.

-Ce matin je me suis fait deux packs de six, je pense que je tiens un record, racontait Connie à ses deux amis.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est Miranda ! gémit Armin en voyant la fille de ses rêves discuter avec ses suivantes.

Le blondinet, pris d'un courage aussi surprenant que subit, se dirigea droit vers elle et balbutia un bonjour hésitant. La blonde le regarda comme on considère un cafard sur le plancher et émit un son dédaigneux. Armin commençait à regretter son geste quand Rolf, le plus ou moins petit ami de Miranda, le bouscula comme s'il n'existait pas.

-Dis donc, le champignon, tu ne draguerais pas ma copine, quand même ? En plus t'as l'air complètement défoncé !

-Heu…non ? hasarda Armin.

Faisant peu de cas de sa réponse, le blond bronzé et sportif lui décocha un coup de poing. Armin, par réflexe, leva la main et intercepta le coup. Interloqué, Rolf lui lança un regard étonné et força sur la main du blondinet, qui resserra sa poigne, faisant gémir les articulations de son rival. Rolf se dégagea vivement et Armin s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait. Humilié, le copain de Miranda le fusilla du regard.

-On réglera ça en gym, champignon !

-On te prend quand tu veux ! répondit Connie avec entrain.

La bande des blonds populaires entra dans le bâtiment et Armin en profita pour donner un coup de coude à Connie.

-T'es malade, il va nous tuer !

-Mais non ! On est des zombies tout-puissants, t'as oublié ?

* * *

Le reste de la matinée fut assez étrange. Armin trouva un essuie-glace planté dans son abdomen, Sasha dévora la grenouille qu'elle était censée disséquer et disparut entre deux cours. Connie et Armin, craignant qu'elle se mette à dévorer les gens, partirent à sa recherche, quitte à sécher. Pendant ses recherches, Armin rencontra Annie, qui s'excusa pour la nuit précédente.

-T'en fais pas, c'était rien, répondit le petit blond. Heu, Annie ? Tu t'y connais en zombies ?

-He bien, j'ai d'assez bonnes connaissances sur le sujet (la blonde sortit le gros grimoire de la veille de son sac et l'ouvrit). Il y a tout un chapitre sur eux dans ce livre…

-Okay, donc tu sais ce qui arrive à un gars transformé en zombie ? Comment on le tue, par exemple ?

-Hé bien, il peut soit se décomposer…

-Argh !

-…Soit on peut lui mettre une balle dans la tête.

-En argent, la balle ?

-Amateur, ça c'est pour les loups-garous.

-Ok, et est-ce qu'il existe un antidote pour les zombies ?

Annie réfléchit à la question puis commença à feuilleter son livre. Au même moment, Connie débarqua et fit de grands gestes dans sa direction. Armin s'excusa et partit rejoindre le petit rasé.

-C'est Sasha ! Elle s'en prend à tous ceux qui lui ont volé son goûter ou qui l'ont fait chier !

Les deux garçons s'éclipsèrent en courant sous le regard mi-blasé, mi-blessé d'Annie. Ils trouvèrent Sasha debout près du bac de sable qui servait à faire du saut en longueur. Une tête dépassait du sol et elle agitait en l'air son carnet à moitié décomposé où elle listait toutes les vacheries qu'on lui avait faites.

-Alors, vas-tu cuire au soleil ou être mangé par ces fourmis ? Hmm ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Sasha ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Armin en voyant le gars à moitié enterré remuer faiblement.

-Ben, je me venge. Il m'a piqué tout un paquet de cookies l'année dernière !

-Mais tu ne peux pas enterrer tous les gens qui t'ont emmerdée ! s'exclama Connie.

-Mais si ! Je suis plus forte maintenant que je suis un zombie !

-Si tu continues, les gens vont apprendre qu'on est des zombies et vont essayer de nous tuer ! insista Armin. Ils vont nous coller une balle dans la tête !

-Une balle en argent ? demanda Connie.

-Amateur, c'est pour les loups-garous !

-Alors, soldats, on sèche mon cours ? fit soudain une voix revêche dans leur dos.

C'était Staline, le prof de gym. Grand, musclé, la soixantaine, les cheveux gris et deux petits yeux meurtriers. Il brandissait son sifflet comme s'il s'agissait d'une machette et les considérait avec un dégoût manifeste.

-Au vestiaire, et plus vite que ça ! Et virez-moi ce déchet de mon sautoir olympique ! aboya le prof.

Sasha aida à contrecœur à tirer le garçon de là, puis se dirigea d'un pas morne vers le vestiaire.

* * *

Rolf avait l'air bien remonté. Il souriait déjà d'un air victorieux en voyant l'équipe de femmelettes composée des élèves les plus faibles en sport. Aujourd'hui, c'était rugby.

Mixte.

Armin, dans l'équipe adverse, déglutit en voyant Miranda dans les gradins et Rolf bien décidé à lui faire la peau. Il rassembla son équipe pour un briefing.

-Bon, on fait de la résistance passive, comme Gandhi !

Staline siffla le début de la rencontre et l'équipe jaune, celle de Rolf, fonça en mode char d'assaut sur l'équipe bleue. Au même moment, Armin reçut le ballon et ne sut qu'en faire.

-Heu, je le lance par où déjà ?

En voyant l'ennemi approcher au pas de course, il finit par le lancer n'importe comment, espérant que quelqu'un allait le récupérer. Rolf le tacla tout de même, histoire de dire. L'équipe jaune n'eut aucun mal à encaisser ses premiers points. Au fil de la rencontre, l'équipe bleue s'en prit littéralement plein la gueule sans avoir le temps de réagir à ce passage à tabac pur et simple.

À un moment, l'équipe jaune au grand complet ensevelit Sasha, qui fut retrouvée dans un genre de petit cratère en forme de corps humain. Le seul problème, c'est que son visage se trouvait dorénavant dans son dos.

-Oh, meeeerde, ça c'est vraiment dégueulasse ! fit Connie en retournant la tête de Sasha pour la remettre à sa place.

-Merci Connie. Bon, là, y en a marre ! On est des zombies, bordel, on va pas se laisser faire par ces petits cons ! Alors on emmerde Gandhi et on y retourne !

Le trio ne se gêna donc plus pour user de ses pouvoirs de mort-vivants. Connie enfonça sans peine trois sportifs et lança le ballon à Sasha, qui distribua des taloches à qui essayait de l'arrêter. Elle lança finalement la balle à Armin, qui fit cracher ses tripes à Rolf avec un coup de boule en plein milieu du ventre avant de zigzaguer vers la ligne adverse. Il bondit et tomba sur le ventre, le ballon juste derrière la ligne blanche.

-OUAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIS ! hurla l'équipe bleue.

Avec cette nouvelle tactique de rentre-dedans, l'équipe bleue put multiplier ses points pour enfin, après des années d'humiliation, gagner une partie de rugby.

Le public se répandit sur le terrain, encadrant les bleus avec liesse. Miranda s'approcha d'Armin et lui passa une médaille autour du cou.

-La médaille pour le capitaine, qui est dorénavant mon nouveau petit copain ! D'ailleurs on devrait s'organiser une petite soirée pour fêter ça, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

La foule approuva bruyamment et Connie en rajouta une couche :

-Ouais ! Tous chez Armin !

Ce dernier, trop heureux pour réaliser ce qui se passait, n'émit qu'un gargouillis. Puis il remarqua quelque chose.

-Connie ! Sasha a encore disparu !

Les deux garçons se débarrassèrent de la foule et finirent par trouver le sac à dos de Sasha près du terrain de rugby. Son carnet était ouvert juste à côté.

\- _Staline m'a confisqué ma patate chaude,_ lut Armin. Elle va s'en prendre au prof de gym !

* * *

Sasha visitait le bureau du prof de gym, cherchant un truc à se mettre sous la dent. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et, sous une pile de téléphone confisqué, trouva un magazine coloré avec une couverture plus que suspecte. Le titre " _Gay & Canon_" surmontait une photo de sadomasochistes gay en tenue de cuir. À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur le prof.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon bu… ?

Puis Staline avisa le magazine et le sourire malicieux de la jeune fille.

-Alors, ce genre de lecture vous intéresse ?

L'imposant prof de gym s'avança lentement vers Sasha…

* * *

-Sasha ! hurla Armin en déboulant dans le bureau de Staline.

La brune était assise sur la chaise du prof et grignotait ce qui ressemblait à un pied dans une basket de sport. Son ventre était gros, comme prêt à craquer.

-Tiens, vous voilà, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Sasha…tu as bouffé Staline ? demanda Connie, incrédule.

-Ouaip.

Armin lui arracha le pied des mains et le tint hors de sa portée, mais ce faisant, il arracha l'oreille gauche de la jeune fille. L'oreille tomba sur le bureau avec un bruit mat.

-Ha ben ça c'est malin tiens ! Mon oreille !

-Sasha, tu te décomposes ! Et tu manges les gens ! Tu es en train de devenir un vrai zombie !

-Et alors ? Je suis heureuse comme ça ! Aaah, te voilà toi !

La grande brune venait d'exhumer une agrafeuse d'un tiroir et s'en servit pour recoller son oreille sur son crâne.

-Comme neuve ! On retourne en cours ?

-Quoi ? Tu es malade ! Tu viens de bouffer un prof ! s'emporta Armin. Tu ne comptes quand même pas bouffer tous ceux qui t'ont brimée à l'école ! Si on a la dalle, on prend un steak et puis voilà ! On ne bouffe pas les gens !

-Bah, c'était que Staline, argumenta Connie en allumant une cigarette.

-Toi tu fumes et tu la fermes !

* * *

En sortant de l'école, Armin vit au loin Annie, qui s'apprêtait à quitter l'enceinte des bâtiments avec ses potes. Il lança le pied de Staline à Connie et rattrapa la jeune fille.

-Annie ! Ça va te sembler vraiment dingue, mais on a vraiment besoin de ton aide ! Voilà, en fait on est des zombies et…

-Garde ta salive pour ta nouvelle copine, dit simplement Annie en lui adressant un regard meurtrier.

Elle monta en voiture et disparut. Désespéré, Armin retourna vers ses amis.

-J'ai faim, fit Sasha.

Connie s'éloigna d'un bon mètre.

* * *

Ils enchaînèrent Sasha dans la cave d'Armin et lui donnèrent un jeu vidéo pour passer le temps. Sasha hurla à l'injustice, mais Armin et Connie restèrent inflexibles. Une fois dans la cuisine, Armin essaya de joindre Annie, mais la blonde ne répondit pas. Quand il se retourna, il trouva Connie en train de passer le pied au micro-onde "pour être sûr qu'il ne dévorerait personne". Le pied explosa après dix secondes et aspergea tout l'intérieur de la machine.

-C'est dégueulasse… commença Armin.

C'est alors qu'on sonna à la porte. Intrigué, Armin alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Miranda et une centaine d'autres personnes.

-Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir, si j'amenais quelques amis, fit la jeune femme en souriant.

-La fête ! La fête ! La fête !

Armin eut à peine le temps de remarquer qu'un des "invités" agitait une poupée gonflable que tout ce beau monde le poussa sur le côté pour entrer dans sa maison.

-Et merde, soupira-t-il.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Armin arrivera-t-il à gérer tout ce beau monde ? Connie parviendra-t-il à sortir avec sa prof d'Histoire ? Sasha réussira-t-elle à manger tous ceux qu'elle déteste ?_

 _Vous le saurez dans la seconde partie !_

 _En attendant, un p'tit review pour votre gentille Lilisu ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici enfin la suite et fin de cette...chose ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas l'auteur !_

 _Dans l'épisode précédent, Armin, Sasha et Connie ont été transformés par accident en zombies. Si dans un premier temps leurs nouveaux pouvoirs leur permettent de devenir populaires, tout n'est pas aussi rose que ça en a l'air : Sasha dévore les gens et commence à se décomposer. Armin, craignant de se retrouver en mode puzzle, tente de convaincre son amie gothique Annie de l'aider à trouver un antidote…_

* * *

 **La nuit des losers vivants, partie 2**

Armin songea que si son grand-père voyait dans quel état se trouvait sa maison, il le déshériterait aussitôt pour ensuite le mettre à la porte. Il y avait des gens partout : dans le salon, la cuisine, les chambres, le jardin, le jacuzzi…

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Connie faire un jeu à boire avec leur prof d'Histoire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, déjà ? Mme Fitzpatrick, déjà bien éméchée, secouait une bouteille transparente pleine d'un liquide rouge à l'air très alcoolisé. Connie se léchait les lèvres en essayant d'imiter un prédateur sexuel. Armin leva les yeux au ciel et sortit dans le jardin.

Profitant que personne ne vomissait de ce côté, il se plaça près du mur qui séparait sa maison de celle d'Annie et jeta des cailloux à la fenêtre de son amie d'enfance. La blonde, excédée, finit par apparaître.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Armin sortit le grand jeu : les yeux bleus et humides, les mains jointes en geste de supplication…

-Annie, tu ne veux pas venir à la fête ? C'est ton anniversaire après tout ! Tu te souviens, il y a deux ans, on l'avait passé ensemble !

-Et tu m'avais demandé de t'apprendre à embrasser, sourit Annie.

\- Et on a fini aux urgences parce que nos appareils dentaires se sont emmêlés, acheva Armin en riant.

Annie s'esclaffa, puis regarda sérieusement son ami.

-C'est bon, j'arrive.

Armin exécuta une danse de la victoire et retourna dans sa maison. C'est ce moment que choisit Miranda pour le happer par le bras et l'entraîner vers sa chambre avec une idée bien arrêtée en tête.

-Alors, si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

Armin lâcha un gloups sonore et sourit nerveusement. Miranda le fit s'asseoir sur son lit et l'y rejoignit pour l'embrasser passionnément. Armin, excité et heureux, ne put retenir un gémissement de bien-être.

-Ha ben bravo Armin. Amuse-toi bien, fit la voix glaciale d'Annie, qui se trouvait sur la pas de la porte et les fusillait tous les deux du regard avec un rictus dégoûté.

-Oh, pauvre petit corbeau, se moqua Miranda.

La petite blonde tourna les talons et claqua la porte avec violence.

-An- ! fit Armin avant d'être interrompu par les lèvres pleines de Miranda.

-Laisse-la, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, ronronna l'affriolante nouvelle petite amie d'Armin. Quand je me serai occupée de toi, tu crieras après ta mère !

Sur ces paroles, elle lui agrippa l'entrejambe d'une main autoritaire.

-Maman ! hurla Armin en sentant une certaine chose se détacher et rouler dans sa jambe de pantalon.

Eberlué, il vit cette même chose ronde et rose rouler sous la télévision.

-Oh, merde ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant à quatre pattes pour récupérer son bien.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je…heu, je cherche des préservatifs, bredouilla la noix de coco en fouillant de plus belle sous le meuble.

-Mais pourquoi tu mets tes préservatifs sous la télé ?

-Heu, pour pas que mon grand-père tombe dessus ?

Miranda gloussa et patienta. Armin réussit enfin à mettre la main sur son bien et fila vers le salon en laissant sa conquête blonde dans sa chambre. Il harponna Connie, qui squattait le jacuzzi avec Mme Fitzpatrick, et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Connie, assis sur les toilettes, le regarda sans comprendre.

-Mec, faut que tu m'aides ! fit Armin en baissant son pantalon pour lui montrer l'étendue des dégâts.

-Ooooooh, fit Connie, vaguement fasciné par le désastre.

-J'ai la queue qui part en couille ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!

-Bah, t'en fais pas, Sasha est très contente de son oreille, répondit le petit rasé en sortant l'agrafeuse d'on ne sait où.

* * *

Miranda, de plus en plus impatiente, finit par redescendre au salon. Elle fouilla la foule du regard et finit par entendre la voix d'Armin sortant des toilettes. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, curieuse, et ne put absolument pas rater la glorieuse vision d'Armin se faisant remettre le paquet en place par Connie. Evidemment, elle ne vit pas l'agrafeuse, ç'aurait été moins drôle. Rageuse, elle s'en alla à grandes enjambées.

-Quand je pense que j'ai failli coucher avec toi, p'tit homo débile !

Armin se retourna à temps pour voir mourir sa première relation amoureuse. Mais bon, au moins il avait récupéré le matos.

-Cette soirée est vraiment merdique, déclara Connie en retirant son short de bain pour remettre ses fringues.

Une sirène de police interrompit les réflexions sombres et brumeuses d'Armin. Une armada en uniforme débarqua dans son salon et commença à fouiller toutes les personnes présentes. Le blondinet vit Rolph, qui affichait un air satisfait en accueillant la horde.

-Bonjour monsieur l'agent, c'est moi qui vous ai appelé, et… commença-t-il.

-On nous a signalé la présence de drogue dans cette maison ! hurla le chef des flics. Fouillez tout !

-Heu, mais, y a pas de drogue ici monsieur ! se défendit Armin.

Bien mal lui en prit, car le policier l'obligea à l'emmener à la cave, là où se trouvait une Sasha affamée…

-Ecoutez, c'est pas une bonne idée ! Y a une conduite qui a sauté et il y a de l'eau partout ! Ça pue, c'est une infection ! Pitié, n'allez pas là-dedans ! pleurnicha Armin en faisant barrage de son corps devant la porte.

Le commissaire n'en eut que faire et le poussa pour entrer. Armin se recroquevilla en se préparant aux hurlements de terreur et aux bruits de mastication, mais rien ne vint. Intrigué, il entra à son tour et remarqua aussitôt l'absence de son amie.

-Il n'y a strictement rien ici, siffla le flic en chef en fusillant Rolph du regard.

-Mais je vous jure que…! se défendit le bellâtre avec véhémence.

Mais en vain. On lui passa les menottes et il fut emmené au poste de police. Avant de partir, les policiers firent évacuer les fêtards et la maison d'Armin retrouva son calme. Connie échangea un long baiser avec la prof d'Histoire et Armin retrouva Sasha en train de faire du Moonwalk au bord du jacuzzi.

-Sasha, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Ben, j'ai pas tout suivi, mais j'ai vu Rolph entrer dans ta cave par la fenêtre et déposer des bonbons dans une boîte. Je me suis cachée, et quand il est parti, j'ai tout mangé !

-Sasha…ce n'étaient pas des bonbons mais de la drogue ! Comment as-tu pu manger ces saletés ?

-Pfff, c'était bon, voilà tout.

Vexée, Sasha partit à grands pas sans écouter les avertissements d'Armin par rapport à ses habitudes alimentaires récentes. Désespéré, le blondinet regarda Connie déblayer les canapé pour s'y endormir et décida de prendre les choses en mains.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? fit Annie avec hargne quand elle trouva Armin sur la pas de sa porte à trois heures du matin.

-Ecoute, Annie, je sais que j'ai été un gros connard avec toi, mais là j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de ton aide ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi entrer !

Suspicieuse et encore en colère, Annie hésita à l'écouter. Puis elle se rappela de tout ce qu'Armin et elle avaient fait ensemble étant jeunes.

Elle soupira.

-C'est bon, entre.

Elle l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et alluma des bougies. Armin, stressé par les événements, entendit son ventre gargouiller mais n'y prêta pas attention.

-En fait, j'aurais besoin d'une information à propos des zombies. Est-ce qu'il existe un antidote ?

-En quoi c'est une question de vie ou de mort ? ironisa Annie. Bon, attends, je vais voir dans le Necronomicon.

Elle sortit de son étagère un genre de gros livre en cuir brun et l'ouvrit sur le lit.

-Woah, j'y comprends rien !

-C'est normal, c'est du latin, expliqua Annie. Bon, l'antidote pour les zombies…

Le ventre d'Armin gargouilla encore, et le petit blond remarqua que la peau blanche d'Annie avait l'air vraiment délicieuse.

-Tu as faim ? J'ai une barre énergétique si tu veux, proposa Annie.

Elle se leva du lit pour aller chercher la friandise et sursauta en sentant la main d'Armin se poser subitement sur son épaule.

-Hé ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Elle se retourna et faillit se mettre à hurler. Armin était là, mais il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même. Ses iris bleus luisaient dans la pénombre et ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur ses dents. Il la regardait comme s'il voulait la bouffer !

-Armin, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? paniqua Annie en attrapant discrètement un prix d'art plastique sur son étagère.

Le blondinet esquissa le début d'un bond, mais il secoua brutalement la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant ce qu'il avait failli faire à son amie, puis prit ses jambes à son cou.

\- Pardon Annie, je suis vraiment désolé !

-Hé, attends Armin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Mais le garçon à la tête de noix de coco était déjà sorti de la maison. Il entra à la hâte dans la sienne et secoua Conny pour le réveiller. Il l'entraîna dans la cave où il exhuma d'un vieux tiroir un vieux flingue qui appartenait à son grand-père. Il le refila à Conny et se planta face à lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Armin ? demanda Conny, mal réveillé.

\- On n'aura jamais d'antidote, vu que j'ai failli bouffer Annie, et j'ai envie de devenir un monstre ! Tue-moi d'une balle dans la tête, comme ça je ne devrai tuer personne !

Conny ne répondit pas et braqua le revolver sur son ami. Armin ferma les yeux et se crispa dans l'attente de la mort, mais la douleur n'arriva jamais. Il entendit bien un coup de feu, mais la balle s'était apparemment fichée dans le mur à deux mètres de lui.

\- Mais Conny ? Comment t'as pu me manquer ? Tu raterais un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaines !

Il appuya le canon de l'arme sur son front et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Conny visa, mais il ne put tirer une nouvelle fois. Il baissa son arme et fit un gros câlin au blondinet.

\- Mais t'es mon meilleur pote… se plaignit-il.

\- Ça va aller, maintenant tire-moi dessus !

Conny regarda et ailleurs et se prépara à appuyer sur la détente, mais une voix féminine le déconcentra.

-Les mecs ! Je crois que j'ai votre antidote ! Laissez-moi entrer ! s'exclamait Annie à la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Annie s'installa dans la cuisine d'Armin avec son grimoire et retrouva rapidement la page de l'antidote. Heureusement pour Armin, la jeune fille avait vite additionné deux et deux en se souvenant de toutes ses tentatives de lui parler des zombies et en voyant sa tête un peu plus tôt dans la nuit.

\- Bon, alors, il est écrit ici que si le zombie ne prend pas l'antidote au moins 36 heures après sa transformation, son état sera irréversible, déclara-t-elle. Ça vous laisse jusque midi.

-Génial, commenta Conny.

\- A part ça, j'ai la recette de l'antidote.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il nous faut ? demanda Armin avec hâte.

\- Oh, des pattes d'araignées, du sang de vierge, de l'eau bénite, ce genre de trucs. Je peux fournir la plupart des ingrédients, mais vous allez devoir vous débrouiller pour l'eau et le sang de vierge.

-T'as des pattes d'araignée dans ta piaule ? s'étonna Conny.

\- Vous savez s'il y a des vierges en ville ? Je veux dire, ça doit pas courir les rues, si ? demanda Armin.

\- Nan, j'en connais pas, fit le rasé.

Annie fit une moue évasive et haussa les épaules.

\- Bon, commençons par rassembler les ingrédients, on verra pour la vierge plus tard.

Annie alla vider ses placards tandis qu'Armin et Conny allaient attendre le matin devant l'église en discutant de plans pour trouver une vierge. Ils s'incrustèrent à un baptême pour piquer de l'eau bénite dans une gourde et saluer les parents avec un sourire crispé.

\- Bon, une vierge maintenant.

Conny tenta de voler une poussette à une jeune maman qui alerta tout le monde d'une voix stridente. Le rasé dut laisser le bébé derrière et s'enfuit pour sauver sa vie.

Puis ils allèrent frapper à la porte d'un couvent et se firent flageller par une bonne sœur "étroite d'esprit", comme la surnomma Conny.

Ils rentrèrent penauds chez Armin, où Annie commençait à préparer sa potion sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Armin versa l'eau bénite et dut avouer à son amie d'enfance qu'ils avaient échoué dans leur quête de la dernière vierge de la ville. Annie n'eut pas le temps de les engueuler que le téléphone sonna.

\- Allo ? fit Armin.

-C'est ton grand-père à l'appareil. Je rentre dans moins d'une heure, compris ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu devais rentrer ce soir !

Armin heurta malencontreusement une bouteille vide de son pied.

\- C'est une bouteille d'alcool que j'entends ? Armin, tu as organisé une fête à la maison ?!

\- Mais non grand-p…

\- Il nous faut une seringue ! Une seringue pour le produit ! déclama Conny en arrière-plan.

\- Quoi ? Tu fais dans les drogues dures en plus ?

\- Mais non grand-père !

\- Armin Arlert. Si quand je reviens la maison ressemble à un dépotoir ou à un lieu de perdition pour petits caïds, tu seras privé de sortie pendant un an. Ou deux.

Son grand-père raccrocha.

Le petit blond soupira, attrapa Conny et les deux garçons commencèrent à nettoyer tout le bordel que leurs "invités" avaient mis dans la maison. Pendant ce temps, Annie continua à ajouter les ingrédients dans son mini-chaudron. Les deux garçons mirent environ cinquante minutes pour tout caser soit dans les poubelles, soit dans un placard sur la porte duquel ils durent pousser comme des dingues pour la refermer.

-Ouf ! Fini ! souffla Armin en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Et l'antidote ?

\- Presque terminé, il ne manque plus que le sang de vierge.

\- Merde, on n'en trouvera jamais ! A part en kidnappant une gamine, je ne vois pas où on pourrait en trouver ! désespéra Armin.

Annie vérifia que Conny fumait toujours les restes dans le salon et attrapa une aiguille stérilisée qu'elle utilisa pour percer son doigt.

-Tu racontes ça à quelqu'un et je te tue ! siffla-t-elle à l'adresse du blondinet.

Elle jeta la goutte de sang qui perlait au bout de son doigt dans la mixture et transvasa le tout dans une bouteille en verre épais.

-Voilà, c'est prêt, vous pouvez le prendre.

Les deux garçons prirent chacun une gorgée de potion et virent leurs cernes et leur teint crayeux disparaître.

\- Youpeeh ! s'écria Conny en dansant la gigue.

-Il faut qu'on récupère Sasha maintenant. On doit la retransformer aussi ! s'exclama Armin.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un coup et le grand-père d'Armin entra comme une furie dans sa maison. Stupéfait, il remarqua l'absence de bouteilles, joints et autres objets insolites et dégoûtants et trouva son petit-fils dans sa cuisine avec ses deux amis. Heureusement, Conny s'était débarrassé de tous les joints restants. Le vieil homme avisa la bouteille pleine de liquide rouge dans la main d'Annie et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Vous préparez vous-mêmes vos drogues ou je rêve ?

-Grand-père, tu te trompes complètement. Ecoute… commença Armin.

-Je savais bien que tu faisais des trucs louches avec Conny ! Heureusement, Sasha est normale, elle ! La pauvre fille, je l'ai renversée tout à l'heure avec ma voiture ! J'ai peur qu'elle n'ait une commotion cérébrale, donc je l'ai conduite à l'hôpital, mais…

Le grand-père d'Armin ouvrit le placard pour y ranger des affaires sous les hurlements des trois jeunes gens et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'énorme tas de déchets qui lui tomba dessus. Il bascula à la renverse et se prit une bouteille sur la tête, ce qui l'assomma. Heureusement, Armin le rattrapa avant qu'il ne heurte le sol et l'allongea délicatement sur un divan.

\- Bon, on dirait que Sasha est à l'hôpital, déclara Conny comme si de rien n'était.

Les trois jeunes gens se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur et tombèrent nez à nez avec Mme Fitzpatrick, qui avait oublié sa bouteille de mélange spécial fruits de la passion, vodka et autres joyeusetés. Conny la lui rendit et lui demanda tous sourires si elle était venue en voiture.

* * *

La prof d'Histoire les conduisit à l'hôpital, où elle retrouva par hasard deux anciens potes de classe devenus infirmiers. Ils la laissèrent avec eux pour parler de partouzes et de drogue et partirent à la recherche de Sasha.

Il la trouvèrent déguisée en médecin en train de siroter une poche de sang.

-Sasha ! Lâche cette poche ! Nous avons un antidote, nous pouvons redevenir normaux !

-Jamais ! Je préfère être un zombie ! Je me sens très bien comme je suis !

Sasha s'enfuit en courant, les trois amis aux trousses. Elle entra dans la chambre d'un patient et se posta derrière la lit du pauvre gars. Armin, Annie et Conny essayèrent de le contourner, mais elle le fit tourner de façon à les bloquer contre le mur du fond de la chambre avant de repartir en courant dans le couloir avec un rire sardonique.

\- Il est bientôt midi ! Faut se grouiller ! s'écria Annie en repartant vers le couloir avec les deux garçons. Elle est partie par là !

En s'engouffrant dans la pièce où se cachait la brune, les trois amis réalisèrent qu'elle avait choisi la morgue comme cachette.

-Encore la morgue ? se plaignit Conny.

Il y avait trois corps sous les draps. L'un d'eux était forcément Sasha. Ils découvrirent deux cadavres sur les premières tables et dévoilèrent finalement la gourmande, qui se leva d'un bond et s'empara d'un couteau qui devait servir pour les autopsies.

-Mais quel est le con qui a laissé ça là ? s'indigna Armin.

-Que personne ne s'approche de moi ! J'ai un couteau et j'hésiterai pas à m'en servir ! menaça Sasha.

\- Sasha, dis pas de conneries ! On est là pour t'aider !

-J'ai pas besoin de votre aide déjà ! Dégagez !

Elle balança le couteau sur Conny, qui esquiva tant bien que mal. Sauf que derrière lui se trouvait Annie. pris d'un réflexe, Armin se jeta devant son amie d'enfance et sentit une douleur aiguë le transpercer.

-ARMIN ! hurla Annie en tombant à genoux à côté de lui.

-Merde, Sasha ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

-Bah, un coup d'agrafeuse et il sera comme neuf !

\- Mais t'es conne ou quoi ? Il est humain, espèce d'abrutie ! cria Annie en posant la tête d'Armin sur ses genoux.

\- Ah, meeeeeeerde ! J'suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas… Attendez, si je le mords, il redeviendra un zombie, non ?

-Elle a raison ! Si elle l'infecte, il va guérir de sa blessure ! s'exclama le rasé.

Annie retira doucement le couteau de la poitrine du blondinet et Sasha le mordit au poignet. Lentement, de grosses valises apparurent sous les yeux d'Armin et Annie prit soin d'effacer ses larmes rapidement pour ne pas qu'il les voie. Le blondinet se mit à tousser et se redressa péniblement.

-Wow, j'ai cru que j'étais mort !

Annie le serra dans ses bras avec force et Conny et Sasha échangèrent des clins d'œil complices.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il est bientôt midi. Sasha, Armin, il faut que vous vous retransformiez en humains ! annonça Annie.

Conny, qui tenait la bouteille, jongla joyeusement avec.

\- Allez, c'est ma tournée !

CRASH

La bouteille venait de s'écraser sur le sol en lino. Catastrophés, les quatre amis se figèrent.

-Putain, Conny, je vais te tuer, feula la petite blonde en le fusillant de son regard glacé.

Le rasé prit un air désolé et plongea son doigt dans le liquide pour voir s'il était possible d'en récupérer un peu. Il porta son doigt à sa bouche et ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Vodka et fruits de la passion !

Mme Fitzpatrick choisit ce moment pour ouvrir la porte, une bouteille pleine de liquide rouge à la main.

-Je crois que j'ai votre bouteille, z'auriez pas vu la mienne ?

Conny se leva et lui dédia un merveilleux sourire aguicheur.

-Oh, vous, je vous aime.

Sasha récupéra l'antidote et en but une gorgée avant de le passer à Armin, qui se sentit tout de suite plus vivant.

* * *

Finalement, un an sans sortie, ce n'était pas si mal, pensa Armin en embrassant Annie sur le nez, couché dans son lit chez son grand-père. La jeune fille émit un petit rire et glissa une main aventureuse sous le t-shirt de son petit ami.

-Mais …?

Elle la ressortit bien vite, avec entre ses doigts…une agrafe.

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira Armin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

 _Fin._

 _Enfin. J'ai eu du mal, mais vous laisser avec une fic suspendue était au-dessus de mes forces !_

 _A la prochaine les copains !_

 _Reviews ?_


End file.
